


Ballad of Isildur and Elendil, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Akallabêth/Last Alliance, Plot - Bittersweet, Poetry, Subjects - Culture(s), Subjects - Explores obscure facts, Subjects - Legends/Myth/History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lullaby of Gondor, sung over the centuries: Training those who lived in Gondor started as early as the singing of cradle songs. Entered in the Mother Goose challenge. [If it seems a bit repetitious, just remember that the purpose of a lullaby is to put little ones to sleep...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballad of Isildur and Elendil, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

[A/N: For the tune, click here: [Music](http://www.classicalfree.org/music/elendil2.mid)]

 

1\. Gil-galad and Elendil  
Marched their armies up the hill  
To meet the Dark Lord face to face,  
And cast him down from his high place.

The thunder boomed and the lightning flashed  
As on the battlefield the armies clashed.  
If men had let their duty go,  
The Dark would have taken Gondor long ago...

2\. The thunder boomed and the lightning flashed  
As on the battlefield the armies clashed.  
As Elendil raised his sword on high,  
The soldiers drew their swords and gave the cry.

Through the air elven arrows flew,  
Orc and troll and man they slew.  
If men had let their duty go,  
The Dark would have taken Gondor long ago...

3\. Through the air elven arrows flew,  
Orc and troll and man they slew.  
The archers aimed their arrows high  
And sent them bolting through the sky.

The Dark Lord raised his hand in spell;  
On the battlefield the Elf Lord fell.  
If men had let their duty go,  
The Dark would have taken Gondor long ago...

4\. The Dark Lord raised his hand in spell;  
On the battlefield the Elf Lord fell.  
The Dark Lord strode to Elendil,  
Spilling his blood upon the hill.

The sky grew dark with increasing gloom,  
As the soldiers rallied to meet their doom.  
If men had let their duty go,  
The Dark would have taken Gondor long ago...

5\. The sky grew dark with increasing gloom,  
As the soldiers rallied to meet their doom.  
Isildur took his father's sword.  
He did battle with the dreadful Lord,

With the fighting raging all around  
And his father dying upon the ground.  
If men had let their duty go,  
The Dark would have taken Gondor long ago...

6\. With the fighting raging all around  
And his father dying upon the ground,  
His soldiers rallied and did their best  
While round about them the dark host pressed.

Isildur raised his father's sword,  
Shouting defiance at the grim Dark Lord.  
If men had let their duty go,  
The Dark would have taken Gondor long ago...

7\. Isildur raised his father's sword,  
Shouting defiance at the grim Dark Lord.  
In the face of death he raised his hand,  
And banished the Darkness from the Western lands.

If men in peace would seek to live,  
They must stand ever ready their lives to give.  
If men had let their duty go,  
The Dark would have taken Gondor long ago...

If men in peace would seek to live,  
They must stand ever ready their lives to give.  
If men would let their duty go,  
The Dark would have taken Gondor long ago...

(from a lullaby of Gondor)

 

[A/N: For the tune, click here: [Music](http://www.classicalfree.org/music/elendil2.mid)]  



End file.
